Waiting For Day
by ShyandStarryEyed
Summary: "So you remember three weeks ago?" Cat asked hoping he would just catch on, but of course being Robbie, he didn't. "Yeah," Robbie sighed dreamily, "what about it?" "Well, um, uh," She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, here it came, no going back.
1. Here it Comes

**Hi! I'm new to this archive, so if someone already has done this I'm so sorry! Well the first chapter is sort of short but there will be so many chapters so ya! Review after reading this chapter!**

"Oh my god, oh my god, Tori what do I tell him?" 17-year-old Cat whined while stroking her cupcake colored hair, as her boyfriend, Robbie, claimed. "He's going to kill me!"

"So what, we all knew it was a matter of time before it happened." Jade smirked while bending down to rip some tulips out of entrance of Hollywood Arts.

"Jade, you don't just go telling people that!" Tori exclaimed smacking the tulips out of Jade's devil hands.

"You don't just go telling people that, and I know 'cause I'm Tori Vega." Jade mocked in her 'Tori voice.'

"I don't sound like that! Do I sound like that to you, Cat?"

"Guys, this is really important, what do I tell Robbie, I don't want him to get mad at me!" Cat sobbed dropping to her knees and lowering her head into her hands. The grass beneath her began to itch through her jeggings. "Um, guys do you mind if we wait inside for him, I don't like it out here."

"Yeah, sure no problem, but Cat are you sure?" Tori asked quizzically. "I mean have you gone to a doctor?"

"Yes, they're definitely sure, my mom knows, she sort of disappointed in me, but she was my age when she had my brother, so it wasn't that much of a deal to her," Cat sighed while blankly starring at the door to Hollywood Arts while inside. "I guess I'll just have to wait until Robbie gets here, would you mind that when he gets here that I can have some privacy with him, like alone?"

"Okay, sure Cat I would suggest the janitors closet, without Rex, and the weird janitor that always seems to be sleeping in there," Tori said then shuttered causing Cat to giggle slightly then go back to her solemn self. "Oh and if you ever need us we'll totally be Aunt Jade and Aunt Tori," Tori said then looked over at Jade, who was to busy ripping up the tulips that she apparently picked back up after Tori threw them on the ground, "or at least Aunt Tori."

"Thanks, guys, I mean Aunt Jade and Aunt Tori!"

"Here comes Robbie, stay calm Cat, you can do this," Tori stressed, "think good thoughts happy thoughts."

"Are you reassuring her, or you?" Jade scowled. "Come on let's leave them alone."

"Hey baby," Robbie greeted kissing Cat lightly on the head.

"H-hey, Robbie," The nerves were eating at Cat, she almost couldn't stand it. "L-look, can I talk to you in private, you know like without Rex and all."

"Hah, man she's breaking up with you," Rex laughed.

"No she's not, are you?"

"No, of course not, actually it's almost like the opposite," Cat giggled then stopped quickly. "Here put Rex in your locker then let's go into the janitor's closet."

"Uh, okay, is there something wrong?" Robbie inquired, with a worried frown.

"Kind of, just put Rex away and I'll tell you."

"Okay," He said the quickly threw Rex into his rubber-baby bottle clad locker.

"Ow!" Came Rex's muffled cry after Robbie slammed his locker shut. "I really need a new guardian."

When they got in the janitor's closet, they checked for any signs of Jade, Sinjin, Sykowitz (I thinks that's right), or the crazy janitor. They found the crazy janitor passed out in an otherwise empty garbage can. So Cat held the door open while Robbie pushed him into the halls.

"Okay, so what's on your mind?" Robbie asked after shutting the door and locking it. Cat nervously twiddled her thumbs and looked at her feet.

"So you remember three weeks ago?" Cat asked hoping he would just catch on, but of course being Robbie, he didn't.

"Yeah," Robbie sighed dreamily, "what about it?"

"Well, um, uh," She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, here it came, no going back, "well,"

**Don't kill me! It's a cliff hanger, yeah but I'm almost ALWAYS on my computer so don't worry! Review please! I need at least 5 reviews to keep me going!**


	2. Whats that supposed to mean?

**I've gotten my 5 reviews! I hope I get 5 more from you guys! Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious… if I did Cat would be dating Robbie already and Cat would have a 14 year old freshman sister, (which would be played by me.)**

"Y-you're what?" Robbie stuttered before fainting, resulting in Cat's screams. "A-are you sure?" Hr asked struggling to get up.

"Yes, I went to the doctor and everything!" Cat managed to squeak before breaking-down crying. "I-I'm sorry Robbie!" She sobbed.

"Cat," He said taking hold of her chin so he was sure she was looking at him, "we'll get through this, together, you hear me?" She nodded, her tears still falling from her face. "I'll get a job, don't you worry Cat, every thing will be just fine."

In reality he was trying to convince himself too; he was having a harder time convincing himself than Cat, who trusted that every thing would be fine because he said so. Then something terrible crossed his mind, 'Mamaw!'

"How am I going to tell my mom, and Mamaw?" Robbie asked going into shock. "I'm dead."

"Robbie! Robbie, don't say that! You said yourself that every thing will be fine!"

"I know, Cat, and you're right, everything will be fine, but I just don't know how Mamaw will take it. I mean my mom adores you, she will only be upset with me, but Mamaw…" Robbie trailed off.

"We'll tell her together, we can tell her she'll deal with it, or-or else she will never get to see the child!" Bantered Cat. "So Robbie, let's think of names!" Robbie smiled, she changed emotions so fast, and it was cute.

"How about," Robbie thought for a moment, "for a girl, Rhea, and for a boy, Connor?"

Cat pondered the names and shook her head, "For a boy, I agree with Connor, but for a girl I like Renee!"

"How about two first names? Rhea-Renee!" Robbie stated happily, it had a sort of ring to it, Rhea-Renee Shapiro-Valentine. 'The poor girl gets a long name!' He thought laughing to himself.

"Hm," Cat thought, "Rhea-Renee Shapiro?" She then smiled and nodded frantically. Robbie stood shocked, 'What happened to Valentine?'

"B-but, what about Valentine?"

"Nope, no Valentine, just Shapiro, Robbie."

Was she suggesting they get, married? He was about to faint but he knew he had to stay strong for his impregnated girlfriend. "Then you want to get married?"

"Well, only if you want to…" She trailed off; she looked hurt, like he didn't want her.

"O-of course I do, I mean my mom would want me to take responsibility, yeah, we'll get married next week, you know before you get," He prepared for the outburst before he even said the word, "big."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's nothing Cat, you do know that you'll become, larger, right?" Robbie consoled, se looked up at him, no longer angry but now confused.

"I don't understand, pregnant people are fat because they eat to much, and I won't eat that much."

"No, no, no, no, Cat, pregnant people are large because they are carrying a child," Robbie explained, but Cat was remained confused.

"But if I haven't had the baby, how could I be carrying it?" Cat asked innocently.

"Okay," Robbie sighed, "Cat, you'd be large because you have a baby in your stomach."

"Oh, I guess I do don't I?" She giggled, then the bell rang. (A/N let's pretend they got here really early to school)

"Cat, we've gotta go, we have Sikowitz first!" Robbie exclaimed and began to run out of the closet, but Cat grabbed his arm just before he got to the door.

"Tori told Sikowitz that we'll be late, and we need to tell Andre and Beck, too," Cat received a questioning look and she knew what he meant, "and Rex."

"O-okay, but I don't think Rex will take it well…" He knew Rex was just a puppet, but he didn't have the heart to tell Cat that it's always him controlling Rex, so he just kept it to himself and pretended Rex was his own person.

"It'll be fine!" Cat exclaimed and ran out into the hall dragging Robbie with her.

The hall was empty, except for Cat, Robbie, Andre, Beck, Tori, and Jade, who was holding a hammer and Rex with a mischievous smile as she nodded in the direction of Robbie's locker. His locker, of course, was now demolished my Jade's evil hammer.

"We have something to tell you," Cat giggled excitedly.

"What is it?" Beck inquired taking Rex from Jade and handing him to Robbie, who immediately put the puppet on his hand.

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed, Andre was shocked, but Beck showed no emotion other than raising his eyebrow.

"A-are you sure, I mean Cat you're a little young, ya' know?" Andre managed to say without going back into shock.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nice going, Robbie, you got your bipolar girlfriend pregnant, this will go smoothly," Rex used sarcasm turning to Cat. Robbie cursed under his breath, was that really how he felt?

"Robbie, tell your stupid puppet to SHUT UP!" Cat yelled, then smiled. "Please."

**Okay, so that was short, but longer than I expected. I won't be able to update tomorrow, because it's my birthday tomorrow, but it won't take as long as this one! Please review! Luv ya all!**


	3. I love you

**Hi guys I'm back again! Thank you so much for your reviews! Please review some more! Anyway I'll try to make the chapter longer but I have writer's block so it might be short! Luvs ya all!**

"Are you sure she needs to know?" Robbie questioned nervously turning to look at his girlfriend.

It had been two days since Robbie's sweet, innocent girlfriend told him the news. She thought about abortion or adoption but she soon discovered that Robbie was a little protective.

"Yes, what are we going to say at Christmas, 'Oh hi Mamaw, your grandson got married after he found out his girlfriend was pregnant, here's your great grandchild?'"

"Good point, but why now?" Robbie muttered.

"Because the wedding is in four days, let's go!" She exclaimed dragging Robbie to the door and knocking on it.

"Who is it? I've got a hammer!" Came Mamaw's reply.

"It's Robbie, Mamaw do you really think a robber would knock on your door?"

"Hello, Robbie," Mamaw said opening the door then stopping and glaring at Cat, "why is she here?" (A/N I don't have italics on here so I'm just underlining it)

"Mamaw, can you let us in so we can tell you?"

"Fine," She muttered never breaking her glare from the petite red-head.

"Well, it's like this, me and Cat have been dating for awhile now and,"

"You got her pregnant didn't you!" Mamaw yelled at the top of her lungs. Cat grimaced at the elderly woman's screams. "Robbie, I'm disappointed in you, couldn't you have gotten at least a suitable girl pregnant?"

"You know what, Mamaw, I'm done with your attitude towards Cat, she's nice and amazing in every single way possible, and if you can't accept that then you aren't invited to the wedding and you can never see the child," Robbie yelled furiously, "ever!"

Both women stood shocked by Robbie's sudden outburst. Mamaw was flabbergasted, she had never heard Robbie raise his voice in his entire existence, and she was shocked it was over Cat, of all people. Cat on the other hand, was amazed that Robbie stood up to someone, let alone his Mamaw.

"I-I didn't know you felt that way," Mamaw whispered.

"Mamaw, I love Cat more than anything in the world, and all I want is for you to like her."

"You really feel that way, Robbie?" Cat asked tearing up then hugging him tightly.

"Lincoln couldn't have said anything more true." He whispered into her ear.

"You know I was your age when I had Robbie's mother," Mamaw smiled when the couple had broken apart.

"R-really?" Cat beamed.

"Really,"

"Thanks Mamaw, the weddings in four days at five, bye!" Robbie called halfway out the door.

"Uh, okay bye," Mamaw called but he was gone, "Maury, Robbie got his girlfriend pregnant!"

"I'm on the toilet!"

*Four days later*

"B-but what if decides not to say yes!" Cat frantically paced around the small room, while Jade and Tori chased her around attempting to but her veil and necklaces on.

"Will you stop pacing? I can't get this dumb veil on you!" Jade exclaimed causing Cat to stop and look at her with hurt eyes.

"Jade, this is her wedding day, don't be such a gank!" Tori spat through gritted teeth.

"It's go time!" Andre smiled running into the room and guiding her to her dad, who took her arm and walked her down the isle.

The stepped, then paused, then stepped, then paused, then stepped, then-

"Will you hurry it up already I gotta' pee!" Rex shouted from his spot in Beck's hands. Everyone ignored him and continued to watch as the young red-head walked. She passed by Mamaw who smiled then wiped her eyes with a tissue, implying she was crying.

Robbie was speechless, his stunning girlfriend looked absolutely breathtaking in her white satin gown. Her red velvet hair was half up, half down a curled. She had her borrowed, she had her blue, the old and the new, and she was ready to go. He himself was wearing a plain black suit with a red rose attached, and barely managed to get that small hat-type thing to fit onto his huge afro.

"You look amazing," Robbie breathed when she came up and took his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today," The rest of the ceremony droned on and most people checked out until they said their vows.

"Mazel Tov."

"Why do you have to crush that bottle?" Cat asked when they arrived at the reception. Robbie didn't want to waste time and explain so he just shrugged and picked her up bridal style and smiled. (A/N In other words I have no idea and I don't feel like looking it up)

There was dancing and eating, and it was a very classy wedding reception for a 17-year-old with only six days of planning. Everyone had a great time, and even Mamaw and Jade smiled.

It was time for the bride and groom to leave the pink clad dining room and head home. This was usually where a traditional newly wed couple would head off for their honeymoon, but they couldn't afford it or book a trip in time.

"Time to go to Hawaii!" Robbie's mother shouted excitedly, and Robbie and Cat looked at her confused.

"We booked you a trip to Hawaii for the week, we figured you can't do anything now I guess." Cat's mother added shrugging.

"Seriously? Thanks guys!" Robbie smiled hugging each of them followed by Cat, who recently changed into a spaghetti strap, pink sundress.

"We packed everything you need, have fun and don't get hurt!" Robbie's mom said instinctively. "I love you!"

**Okay I know, I know I didn't go into full detail, but that was kind of a filler to get to Month 1 which will be the title of the next chapter! Review PLEASE! Also I only used 'gank' because it's often used in Victorious. So review, review, review!**


	4. Month One

** Yo, yo, yo! I'm back! See how Robbie and Cat can survive MONTH ONE! Review PLEASE! Oh and one more thing, NO FLAMES it's Fanfiction and part of that is FICTION so of course it'll be unrealistic, plus it's a 13 year old and a 12 year old writing so, yeah. Oh and don't forget to check out the poll on my page!**

"Can I have some pickles?" Cat yelled from the beat up, hole covered, couch while flipping through channels on their small box television.

"Pickles and what, peanut butter?" Robbie glared sarcastically.

"Oh yeah that sounds good thanks, honey!" She smiled happily while standing up and walking over to sit on a chair right next to where he was standing in the miniscule apartment kitchen.

"Okay fine but this is the last time I get you food today, got it?" He smiled lifting her chin up and giving her a peck on the lips.

It had been two days since they had gotten back from Hawaii and Robbie was wishing they just had stayed there. Cat was becoming emotional, well more emotional than usual that is, and her cravings where becoming out of hand, and he just didn't know what to do. The ocean soothed her, but he couldn't take her to the beach every day, it just wouldn't work that way.

"Yay!" She squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

Robbie trudged over to one of the three cabinets in the kitchen of the shabby two bedroom apartment. He first pulled out the peanut butter jar and opened it ahead of time to save his pregnant wife the trouble; then eventually made it to the small, beaten-up, white refrigerator to get the pickle jar.

"Happy now?" He muttered handing her the two open jars. She thought for a moment, opened her mouth, and quickly shut-it, deciding that she didn't want to complain that her craving had changed to mashed potatoes and fish sticks. So instead she jut smiled and ate the unusual pair happily, realizing it was better than nothing at all.

"Robbie," She started, he looked over at her and smiled at the curious look on her face, "do you want a girl or a boy?"

He thought for a few seconds and then smiled, "I don't care, as long as they're just like," he touched her nose while saying it, "you." In return she just giggled and lightly kissed him.

"Guess what!" She shouted randomly after a few minutes of silent television watching.

"What?" He chuckled.

"I just remembered to tell you that tonight everyone is taking us out to dinner!"

"Oh really? That's nice of them, wait a minute," He said suspiciously, "why?"

She giggled like a school girl who just got told someone likes her, "I'm not supposed to tell."

"Well let's see how the tickle monster feels about that!" He yelled smiling and began to tickle her gradually growing frame.

"Robbie, stop, you're, going, to, make, me, pee," She shouted in between breaths. So he stopped, he knew she was just trying to make him stop by saying she was going to pee, but he didn't want to risk it.

"May you please tell me where we are going tomorrow then?" He questioned raising one eyebrow slightly, this action always made the innocent red-head giggle to herself.

"No, I'm not telling!" Cat squealed. Robbie just smiled semi-seductively, and closed in on her.

"Then I'll just have to tickle it out of you." Cat let out a high-pitched squeak and ran into the bedroom, with her geeky husband following close behind.

"No!" Cat screamed happily when Robbie caught up with her. "No more tickling, I'm not aloud to tell, Jade told me so, and I don't want to get yelled at."

Robbie just smiled, 'Maybe then I can kiss it out of her," he thought. But the inner Rex in him decided for him, that idea was lame. "Fine, okay, I guess you just don't love me enough," he trailed of deviously.

"Oh Robbie! Don't say that of course I love you! I just really want it to be a surprise, for me Robbie, please!" She whined. He had to let it go, her large, brown, beautiful eyes where just to cute to not give in.

"Fine, but it's just because your eyes are irresistible." He stated, cupping her cheek in his long bony hand. Cat giggled flirtatiously and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

*The next day*

"Robbie, are you ready? Tori and André are here to pick us up!" Cat yelled from the living room couch where Tori and André sat waiting.

"Yeah sorry I'll be there in a minute!" He yelled back, and Cat began to count the seconds.

"Cat, I don't think he literally meant a minute," Explained Tori, who was laughing and shaking her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Lil' Red, what Tori meant was Robbie was just saying that he'd be down in a short amount of time," André responded coolly.

"Oh, I get it now!" Cat giggled happily. She had on a red strapless dress that had sparkles on the top but was fiery red satin that billowed on the bottom. Her scarlet hair was tied up in a bun with her side bangs curled into ringlets. Also, she had on her new pair of gold stilettos on that she bought from the mall a few weeks prior.

"What's taking Robbie so long?" André complained after five minutes of endless waiting.

"His male make-up," Tori laughed, of course causing Cat and André to join in. The Latina girl was wearing a light pink, skin tight, silk, strapless dress, with her hair down, and pink heels.

"How many times do I have to say it, I, got, rid, of, the, male, make-up!" Robbie yelled from the bedroom.

"Then come on LET'S GO!" Tori yelled back, and Robbie rushed in glaring at her.

"Fine, I'm done, okay?" Robbie said without his tie tied properly.

"Here honey, let me do your tie," Cat giggled walking over to tie the strip of red colored silk. Swiftly she tied it perfectly and they were on their way to Maestro's, but of course that was a secret to Robbie.

When the arrived they were greeted by a very bored looking Jade and an annoyed Beck sitting outside, waiting for their table.

"Hey guys, they said it'll be about five more minutes 'till we get our table so we're just hanging outside," Beck said then his voice tensed, "isn't that right Jade?"

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah." She said looking at her black finger nails. Robbie just looked at them confused but not phased, so he just let the matter go.

Cat looked troubled, as Robbie noticed, "Robbie," she began, "what's today's date?" She rose her eyebrows and batted her eyelashes innocently, as everyone smirked knowingly.

"Your tables are waiting," The lanky, French waiter informed, letting off a large, but obviously forced, smile.

"It's the September 10th, why?" Robbie inquired, looking around confused.

Cat shook her head, noticeably giggling to herself, and lead him into the cool dining room, opposed to the warm July night that was occurring just a few inches from where they where standing. To Robbie's utter surprise, the cold room was pitch black, with the exception of his lovely wife's dress that was sparkling in the reflection of the moonlight.

"What's going on?" The lights suddenly turned on with a flash.

"Surprise!" The only person who yelled was Cat, who looked sheepish that no one else joined in.

"Cat!" Exclaimed Tori.

"I'm sorry!"

So everyone came out and yelled, 'surprise,' although Robbie saw it coming, thanks to his very embarrassed wife. He smiled and looked around to see who all was there, Mamaw, Ma, Dad, Uncle Kenny, Aunt Sherrie, Cat's mother, Cat's father, Cat's freshman sister named Marisol, Cat's older brother, Tori's parents, Sikowitz, Sinjin (Who snuck in and crashed the party), Trina, and Lane. 'Wow,' He thought to himself, 'maybe I'm more popular than I give myself credit for.'

"I want to sit," Trina's voice rang out. Everyone either glared or rolled their eyes at her. "Fine, I'll do it myself."

"How would she-" Tori started before André cut her off.

"I just don't know."

"Happy birthday, Mista' Shapiro!" Cat said in her jersey accent, getting a hug from her laughing husband.

"You know, I completely forgot my own birthday."

"I figured you did," Cat smiled kissing his lips lightly.

The rest of the night when on like that, laughs, jokes, smiled, and kisses. Robbie got his bowl of caviar, in which Cat laughed at him for, and Cat got her lobster flavored potatoes, which tasted even better due to her unusual cravings and how that was an unusual pair. Everyone got along famously, except for Sinjin, Trina, and Jade, and then Mamaw and Marisol had a bit of a falling out, because Mamaw didn't understand who would name their child a name such as Marisol, and Marisol, being a member of the Valentine family didn't like that all to well. But things went well, no food fights, or threats from Mamaw, and even better no threats of starting a food fight from Mamaw.

"And now, a little song," Cat spoke hopping onto the stage, André close behind heading for the piano, "for Robbie, I love you!"

The piano started it's beautiful melody, but soon stopped and a cute children's tune started on a acoustic guitar, being played by one of André's band members, and Cat began to sing:

It's fun to run

It's fun to play

It's fun to make things out of clay

It's fun to fill your car with gas

It's fun to break

Things made of glass

The crowd let out a laugh, with the exception of Jade and a very confused Mamaw.

But broken glass can cut your hand

And then you'll bleed across the land

Ask any women child or man

The dangers you'll pass

With broken glass

With broken glass

The part of the crowd who didn't understand what goes on in Robbie's head let out a horrified gasp, and watched Cat in disbelief.

But broken glass is not a food

So don't you listen to some dude

Who say put cheese on broken glass and make a

SANDWICH outta broken glass

The laughter came again, especially when Cat imitated Robbie when saying 'sandwich.'

Broken glass isn't good for your tummy

Although you may think it's kind of yummy

Don't eat that glass

Don't be a dummy

Stay in school

And don't eat broken glass

Cat motioned for Robbie to come up and sing with her, and reluctantly he came up.

Let's sing a song about broken glass

I'll help you write it after class

There is no song that could surpass

The song we sing

About broken glass

(Spoken) Harmonica solo!

Robbie rocked it out on the harmonica, causing the laughter to begin once again.

Let's sing a song about broken glass

I'll help you write it after class

There is no song that could surpass

The song we sing

(Spoken) About broken glass

Everyone let out laughs, giggles, and chuckles, or horrified gasps. Tori shook her head while nearly dying of laughter, as for Jade though, she looked un-phased, bored even.

"Okay, thank you all so much for coming, but we aren't going to pay for your dinners so pay and get out!" Cat giggled into the microphone.

"Thanks honey, now let's go home," Robbie whispered in her ear.

"Oh Robbie, one more thing," Cat began smiling, "we've made it past month one!"

**Okay don't kill me! Yeah it was a short chapter, but its probably the longest! Anywho, I only own Marisol and the things I created! Oh also thank you all so much for reviewing, and I hope you can do the same thing again! Please nice reviews, even if you have to lie about liking it, I honestly don't take criticism all to well, and yeah it's bad as a writer, I'm just very defensive. Also I tried to put as much detail as I probably could muster, but I imagine it in my head and I don't know how to describe it. So, please review! Love you guys!**


	5. Month Two

**This chapter was Marie S. Zachary's idea! Yay! Thanks! So this chapter is for Marie S. Zachary! Disclaimer: Victorious! Oh and this chapter might not make much sense unless you've read Sunset my Tandré story that's set during this chapter!**

"You got peanut butter on the bed!" Robbie 'raised his voice' but did not yell.

"I'm sorry, at least you're not allergic to peanuts, so you'll be fine, I'll wash the sheets tonight!" Cat was on the verge of tears, normally she would have been on the verge of tears, but because of her pregnancy it would be worse.

"You should be more considerate of my feelings!"

"Who's the pregnant one here?"

"Not funny, Cat!"

"I actually think it was pretty funny!"

"Not the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

"Ugh, it's time to go to school, come on get your bag!" Robbie demanded irritably.

"Fine!" Cat muttered as she grabbed her red velvet adorned book bag and stormed out of the apartment to the parking lot. Robbie trudged behind unwillingly to the beat up teal Cherokee he only could afford after his Convertible was high-jacked. He expected a awkward drive to school, and that's just what he got.

"Nice, uh, weather we're having, huh sweetie?" Robbie attempted to make a conversation, but quickly failed realizing his wife was giving him the silent treatment.

He speed up to get to school faster, but went to fast and was soon pulled over. He let out a exasperated sigh as Cat hit him angrily.

"Look what you did!" She whispered fiercely.

"Can I see your license and registration, son?" The officer asked Robbie. Robbie did as he was asked. "Cat is that you?" Cat looked up shocked them grinned.

"Carmine!" She yelled excitedly.

"Wait, you know him?" A confused Robert asked.

"Yeah, this is my cousin, Carmine!"

"Cat, this kid isn't hurting you or holding you against your will is he?"

"What? No, no, no! This is Robbie, my husband, I sent you the wedding invite last month!" Cat explained holding onto her befuddled hubby.

"Cat! You're 17, did he knock you up?" Carmine asked infuriated.

"Well, yes, but it was mostly my fault, when he asked if I was on 'the pill' I thought he meant my special medication," She used air quotes around 'the pill'.

"Can I speak with your husband, Kitty?" Carmine asked, but waited for no answer because before Robbie could process the information Carmine had already pulled him out into the street behind the Cherokee.

"Don't hurt me!" Robbie cried out covering his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid," Carmine explained, "I just want to evaluate you, to make sure you deserve Kitty."

"O-Okay, w-what do you want t-to know?" Fumbled Robbie.

"How long have you known my cousin?"

"S-since kindergarten!"

"Question two, " The tall brunette man started, "How long have you and Cat dated?"

"Well, since freshman year we dated secretly, but it wasn't until last year that we told everyone."

"Question three, can you support Cat?"

"Yes, I have a job at the local comedy club, can you believe they think I'm a ventriloquist just because I carry Rex around? I also work at the Pear Store as a store tech support."

"How much does that pay, kid?" Carmine asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"For the comedy gig, 200 a night, for the Apple Store 1,000 a week." Robbie explained, Carmine smiled slightly. (**A/N I have NO idea how much you get paid!**)

"Last question then you can be on your way, without a speeding ticket," Carmine began, "do you, and will you always, love my little Kitty Cat?"

"That will never ever be a hard question, because I know that I will always love her no matter what happens."

"Good, you can go, see you at Christmas!"

"But, I'm Jewish," Robbie protested but Carmine was already gone.

"What went on, Robbie?" Cat asked when her husband opened the door and sat down.

"He evaluated me," Robbie replied a little confused. Cat beamed at clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oooh, that means he likes you, did you pass, did you pass?" Cat squealed.

"Y-yeah, he said 'See you at Christmas!' and then he left."

"Yay, now back to what we we're talking about, Robbie, I'm really sorry about the peanut butter."

"I know, but can you be more careful next time?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It meant exactly what I said?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Um," Robbie started the car, and began to drive, slower this time.

"Um, uh, spit it out, Rob!" Cat got really mad for no reason.

"C-Cat, I was just saying could you please be more careful."

"So now your telling me what I can and can't do?" Cat yelled throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"N-no, Cat, that's not what I was saying!" Robbie was so shocked by Cat's random outburst.

"So you hate me!" Cat screamed before breaking down in loud sobs.

"W-what, no I never said I hate you, I love you Kitty, I was just saying that maybe you shouldn't get so much peanut butter on the bed," They had pulled up to the school, and walked inside, they ignored the weird glances being casted in their direction.

"Will you stop yelling at me?" Cat cried, Robbie got very annoyed.

"All I said was you got peanut butter on the bed!" Cat started tearing up.

"But you yelled at me!" They didn't notice André standing there very confused and awkward. Everyone started staring, whispering, and pointing, as the room got very quiet to listen to the conversation.

"I just raised my voice!"

"What's the difference?"

"There is a difference!"

And so the fought for a little while, until the bell rang and Robbie apologized. But Robbie didn't think that the apology was big enough so he had bigger plans.

"Robbie, I'm locked outside, I left my key come get me!" Cat yelled knocking on the apartment door. Robbie frantically ran around finishing the final touches.

"There!" Robbie whispered to himself and walked over to open the door for his lovely red-head.

"Robbie, what are you-" She stopped short upon seeing the apartment room. It had once looked like a boring old beat up hobo-shack with multiple shades of gross browns and greens but now it was lively with beautiful colors that went surprisingly well together.

"Do you like it?" Robbie asked hopefully.

"Oh my gosh, Robbie, how did you get this all done in one night?" Cat asked sitting down on the new white suede couch.

"Well, Tori already had the orange wall paint," He said referring to the new wall color, picked out by Tori, "Beck's parents got the wrong color couch and the store closed down so with Beck's parents permission he brought it here."

"What about all this other furniture? And the PearTV?"

"My job at the Pear Store, got a raise!" Robbie smiled.

"Yay!" Cat smiled excitedly hugging her husband tightly.

"And one more thing," Robbie lead her into a small room across the hall from their room, "the nursery."

"Oh my god, Robbie!" She asked tears falling down her face.

"It's not completely finished but-Cat why are you crying?"

"R-Robbie, you're going to be the best father that has ever lived, and I-I'm just so happy our child will have you there!" She said smiling through the tears. It was now Robbie's turn to cry, he was so happy, he didn't care how old they were.

"Come here, sweetie," He whispered pulling her into his arms, "month two needs to be checked off our list."

**Yay! I know I'm a bad person for taking so long and having this so short. Anyway this was for you Marie S. Zachary! Please review everyone!**


End file.
